Time and Love
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: Enjoy the gift of time and love, life’s two most precious songs. Set seven years after the ending of OoT. Majora's Mask doesnt exist in this fic.


Seven years had passed since the Hero of Time was sent back to his past. Seven years every night had the same recurring dream, a dream that seemed both the distant past and the far off future. Within his dream, he saw the most beautiful blonde girl standing at the top of a hill, strumming at a silver harp. The very moon seemed only inches away as a wonderful lullaby would soothe Link's ears. Then, the girl would turn and look at him and say,

"I am always with you."

Last, she would stand and disappear in the wind. After that, the Kokori-gone-Hylean boy would awaken from the evenings slumber. Once Link had discovered he was not a true Kokori boy at the delicate age of ten, he had set off on his own. Seven years of a rogue life had turned him into a fine young man of seventeen. For a reason unbeknownst to him, Link seemed at peace with each species he came by. Zoras, Gorons, and even a specific horse seemed to accept him as a member of its clan. Link never thought much of it, though deep down he knew it was strange. During this period of time where he was on his own, Link still had the same dream each night. Every morning he awoke with the soft lullaby stuck in his mind. Each morning he woke up wondering if today would be the day the girl in his vision would be revealed. On this particular day, with this hope and song stuck in his head, Link readied himself to go to Hyrule Castle Town for the first time. He was in search of some sort of weapon to use in Hyrule's fields; it was Fall, and soon Poes would be everywhere. Once he crossed the drawbridge, Link entered into the market square. Children, chickens and dogs roamed free, laughter and shouts of joy filling his ears, practically drowning out the tune repeating in his thoughts.

_Just as things should be, _he thought strangely to himself.

Once he had examined every shop the market had to offer, Link explored the other paths and places the side streets exposed. He soon came across a large temple, with the Triforce symbol on top and several stones with one eye on each.

_Odd…they seem familiar almost. This all does. Strange._

Link entered into the building, and a low, almost silent chorus echoed in the chamber. Standing on the Triforce symbol on the ground, Link looked up to see a door not far ahead, though it was sealed with stone. Whispering to himself, Link said,

"The Temple of Time."

_How do I know that?_

Link slowly exited the temple, feeling more scared than he had ever felt in his life. Soon, night began, and Link roamed the fields once more. He climbed to the top of a hill, and froze right in his tracks. Atop the adjacent hill stood a blonde girl bathed in moonlight, strumming a harp and singing Link's lullaby. Calling out to the girl, Link shouted,

"Hey you! Stop! Stay right there! I'm coming to you."

Startled, the girl stopped what she was doing and stared at the peculiar boy cloaked in a blue tunic.

_What in the world, _she thought to herself.

Once he had finally reached her, out of breath, Link said,

"That song…and you…have we ever met before?"

Now that the girl had gotten a better look at him, she nearly turned and ran away.

"No…I don't think we have, but I have dreamed of you. Every single night for seven long years. And that song? How could you have possibly heard it before? That song is only known by my family, therefore you couldn't possibly know it. My guardian Impa used to play it for me every night before she left for the Shadow Temple. She is the Sage of Shadow's. In my dreams, you were playing an ocarina. You were playing the Song of Time. Impa taught me the one too. She told me I would need it one day…"

Link was befuddled, bamboozled and confused.

"Who are you," he asked.

Straightening her dress properly, she answered him,

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

At the mention of Zelda, Link felt a gnawing in his stomach.

_So familiar._

Replying, Link said,

"I am Link, formerly of Kokori Village…and I have dreamed of you every night for seven years as well. Why?"

Zelda looked thoughtful.

"I don't know why. Oh, confound it all! I wish Impa were here. If only the Goddesses didn't have such a strong need for her."

Link considered everything Zelda had told him about Impa.

"Seven years ago my dear friend Saria left to pray at the Forest Temple as the Sage of the Forest. She told me to not come for the journey there was too perilous. She did however teach me a song I could use to reach if her if I ever needed her. I call it Saria's Song. Unfortunately, even if I did need her, I have no instrument to play her song with."

Zelda reached into a purple pocket on her pink garb and pulled out a blue ocarina.

"Impa gave me this. She told me to give it to the man of my dreams, and you're in mine, so I'm counting that. Take it."

Link caught the ocarina after Zelda tossed it to him. Remembering the verses, Link soon played Saria's Song. Soon her cheery voice played in his mind.

_Link?! How have you been? Seven years its been. Oh Link, is that the Princess I see? Dreams you say…hmmm…you should go to see Impa at the Shadow Temple. She should be able to help you my friend. Play this song, the Nocturne of Shadows and you should be taken to her domain. _

Chords were soon taught to Link, who then looked at Zelda, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Saria said we should see your friend Impa at the Shadow Temple. Are you ready to go?"

A smile lit up the face of the Princess, the moon brightening up her expression even more as she slowly took hold of his hand and said,

"I've been ready for Seven Years."

Link looked flabbergasted at her touch. With a newfound energy, Link played the Nocturne of Shadows and soon both he and Zelda were engulfed in a haunting purple light. When Link dared to open his eyes, he stood outside of a cave, and Zelda clung to his arm. She spoke up then, her voice shaky,

"Down there, that's how you get into the Shadow Temple. I have been here once, and this place is far from pleasant."

Link led them down the dark cave, and they soon stood in the middle of a room with lit torches everywhere. As they walked forward to enter the Temple, a white haired woman clothed in purple and black stood at the entrance.

"Zelda, my how you have grown my dear one!"

Zelda left Link's side and threw her arms around her old friend.

"Impa, seven years allows one to grow. Impa, Impa, what's going on? Why do we dream of each other when we have never met before," Zelda asked, indicating to Link.

Impa released Zelda and replied,

"You have met before. Seven years from the future of the past."

Now both Zelda and Link looked befuddled, bamboozled and confused. Impa spoke once more,

"Link, play the Song of Time, you too Zelda."

Link quietly retorted,

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how."

Patiently, Impa said,

"Forgive me, I have forgotten you are not who you once were. Once the ocarina has touched your lips, the chords should come back to you. Zelda, ready your harp."

Soon, the Song of Time's melody filled the cursed chamber. Visions popped into Links head; battles he had never fought, lives he had never saved, and loves he had never lost. The same occurred for Hyrule's Princess. The last image for the both of them was of when Zelda sent link back to his past. After that finale, in unison, they both said,

"I remember."

Link angrily looked at Zelda.

"You never should have sent me back. That was my decision, not yours."

Zelda retorted,

"Well, I did what I thought was best."

Link and Zelda looked stubbornly at one another, so deep in frustration they didn't even notice Impa slip back into the Shadow Temple. A few arguments later, Zelda dropped her harp and ran into the open arms of Link, tears flowing all the way.

"Link, forgive me! I only wanted you to have what was rightfully yours. I…miss you."

Link held her close and said,

"Seven years of nothing have filled my life. Seven years of feeling empty, and then, one look at you, and I'm complete."

Zelda looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"We haven't had each other for so long, yet our bond is so strong, that we held onto what did not exist. What does that tell you, Link, Hero of Time?"

Link held her hands in his and answered,

"That I love you."

Zelda smiled and led them out of the Kakariko Graveyard.

…………………Two Weeks Later………………….

"And I love you Link."

Hand in hand, Link and Zelda, Prince and Princess of Hyrule, walked down the aisle, happiness written all over their faces. Cheers from everyone Link and Zelda knew rose from the crowd of gathered Hyleans…and Zoras, Gorons Kokoris and even the Six Sages had gathered for the joyous wedding. Zelda and link embraced their lips together in a kiss of everlasting passion and love. Zelda whispered into Link's ear,

"Lets start our lives, my Hero."

Once night had fallen several days later, Link and Zelda began what would soon become a legend in Hyrule. The beautiful blonde princess and her handsome prince would sit atop a hill in the moonlight and play a soft lullaby, she using a silver harp, and he playing a blue ocarina. Every night she would turn to say to him,

"I am always with you."

Together, their legacy forever lives on in every harp and every ocarina. The next time you pick up either, who knows, maybe Time's melody will flow from your lips, or perhaps a princess's Lullaby from your fingers. Enjoy the gift of time and love, life's two most precious songs.

The End.


End file.
